Demon Witch
by HeartCurl23
Summary: You tried so hard to convence your mom, Pheobe, that you can take care of yourself and move in with your boyfriend, Lovino. Lovi is just a little more reluctant on the idea that you can fight for yourself, and will go to extreams to save your life...even at the cost of your freedom
1. Chapter 1

"But mom!" I yelled. "Why can't I date Lovino?!"

"Because it's obvious that he's hiding something from you!"

"I'm hiding something from him too! He has no idea that I'm a demon witch from hell! What could possibly be a bigger secret than that?"

"He could be a demon, or worse."

"You never even met him! How can you judge him? Accuse him of being a demon?"

"I know he's a lot older than you!"

"I'm seventeen!"

"And he's twenty eight!"

"Twenty two!"

"Same difference."

"My sisters are already dateing, and they're in elementary school!"

"Well, they can't help it. They have cupid blood." I huffed in anger as she sighed. "Look. He's too old for you, and I don't want to risk you having your heart broken."

I crossed my arms while she walked away. Fire started to consume my hand until something stopped me. "What's wrong _?" Aunt Piper asked. I completely forgot that she was visiting while Uncle Leo, Wyett, and Chris had the house to themselves for some boy bonding or something.

I sighed. "Hey Aunt Piper." She gave me a side hug as the fire sizzled out. "It's not fair." I finally said. "Prue and Penny get to date because they're dad is a cupid, but I can't because my dad is a-"

"demon?" she finished for me.

I huffed. "I really like Lovino, and I know he likes me too, but I'm no cupid. My dad was literally King of the Underworld."

I heard her sigh. "If it makes you feel better, Wyett and Chris aren't dateing." I chuckled at the mention of my little cousins. "If you want, I'll go and talk to your mom, okay?" I nodded before she left in the direction my mother went in. As soon as she was around the corner, I was consumed in flames and was gone in the sparks.

I reappeared in an ally way close to Lovino's hotel. After checking my appearance again, I walked around the corner and smiled when I saw him and his brother. The smile was gone when I saw what was in his hand. "You're leaving?"

His eyes widened when he saw me and he started throwing his stuff to Feliciano and strained a smile to me. "Ciao _." he forced his voice to sound happy. I gave him a stare and he melted. "Look, my boss called me back to Italy. I wish I can stay here a little longer, but I can't."

"When were you planing on telling me?"

"I was on my way to your house to tell you, prometto!" I was silent for a moment, huffing at him angerly. "Why not you come with me?" he asked.

I looked at him. "What?" My jaw dropped and crashed on the concrete sidewalk. "I-I-I can't. There's Prue, and Penny, and Wyett, and Chris, and Henry Jr., and the twins, also mom's expecting another baby, and I can't leave my Aunt Piper and Paige."

"I'm high in the Italian government. If you need to see your family on short notice, I can get you a ride like that." he stated with the snap of his fingers.

"Not to mention I'm still in high school!"

"I can get you in a privet high school. That will look much better on a collage ressame than a San Fransico public school."

"What about my job?"

"I've been looking at hireing an assistant, looks like you're perfect for that job. I can pull strings."

I sighed. "Lovi, you know I want to move in with you, more than anything, I do, but...I'm a minor. I need my mom's permition since my dad vanished before I was born, and there's no way I'm talking to Coup."

"I'll talk to her." he promised. "I'm sure she'll see this as an oprotunity for you to spred your wings, see new places, meet new people, also, you keep talking about how your family is a bunch of cupids, and angels. I'm sure they'll understand love when they see it."

I chuckled. "My mom is no cupid."

Lovino knocked on the door of my home. Just my luck, mom was the one who opened the door. "Hey mom." I chuckled.

She crossed her arms and looked right at the man I was with. "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Lovino Vargas. Lovi, this is my mom, Pheobe Halliwell."

"Ciao." my boyfrend greeted with his hand out ready to shake, but took it back awkwardly when mom didn't shake it.

We stood there in silence with my little sisters in the background. "Can we talk?"

"Family meeting." she called as I started to lead Lovino inside. "Na-ha!" she snapped. "What part of FAMILY meeting don't you understand?"

"Mom, he has something very important to ask permition for." I stated. "Something I think is a great idea and has awesome oprotunity."

My mom turned her attention to Lovino to hear what he had to say that was so important. "My boss called me back home to Italy, and expects me there by next week so I could say goodbye to all the friends I've made here, and get settled back once I return." I saw him start to get nurvous. "...Well..." He made an audibal gulp. "I want nothing more than your permition to allow _ to move in with me in Italy."

Mom laughed at his request. When Lovino and I weren't laughing along side, she completely changed her face. "COUP!" she called as she stormed in the house, my boyfriend and I following. By the time my stepdad came down stairs, we were in the living room. "Coup, can you please explain to _ that the answer to her moving to Italy next week is a BIG FAT NO!"

"I think she should be allowed to go." he mumbled. I looked at him, shocked that he'd even try to deny my mom's will. I knew he was kissing my ass most likely, but I kept my mouth shut. "Look, it's obvious they want to be serious about this relationship, and you know I'm always a softy for lovy dovy moves."

My mom chuckled and looked at him much more sternly. "'Lovy dovy' moves on a seventeen year old is asking to prom, late might drives around the country, sponutanious planing to catch a movie or go out to dinner. NOT asking to move in together! In another country no less!"

"We already have everything worked out." Lovino stated. "I can get Justine a job, and enrolled in a privet high school. Also, I can bring her back on a moments notice if there's a family emergency."

"How will she come back on a 'moments notice'?" she asked.

"I have a privet jet, one of the fastest in the world, as a mater of fact. She would be at the local airprot in five hours tops after getting a call to return home."

Mom turned back to Coup. "Help me out here 'loving husband'!" He shrugged in responce. "Piper!" she called as my Aunt came running down the stairs. "Lovino wants _ to move in with him. Help me out here! Tell them how it's a bad idea!"

After Lovino rexplained everything, Piper shugged. "Sorry sis." she stated. "Can't."

"You know I'll be home in a flicker if you need me." I stated with a wink. She sighed. "I'll be back for all the birthday parties, and my little brother or sister being born. I promise."

She gave me one more side glance before she threw her arms. "Majority rules."


	2. Chapter 2

I was so excited as I waited in the living room. "You have all of your cloths?" mom bugged me. I nodded. "Your oitments? Remember, you always have all those rashes in winter, and it's just around the corner!" I nodded again. "You remember all your medicines?" she asked again.

"Mom!" I groaned. "I'll be fine. I have everything. I already cleaned out my room!"

"When she leaves, can I have her room?"

"No stupid! She said that I get her room when she leaves!"

I chuckled. "Penny's right Prue, my room goes to the oldest sister in the house, and that's Penny." I heard the knock on the door and jumped out of my skin. "That must be Lovino!" My smile broke my face in half as I went to answer it.

I smiled at my boyfriend. "You ready to go bella?" he asked as I took my stuff and tried to keep it in my arms. I nodded and smiled like an idiot while he and his brother took my bags and loaded them in the trunk.

I turned back to my mom, stepdad, and sisters and gave them one last hug. "Bye Coup, thanks for sticking up for me." I stated as I hugged him.

"All in the name of love." he replied.

I knelt to my sisters levels. "Bye girls, don't be fighting too much while I'm gone, you little devils."

"We're not devils!" Prue laughed rather loudly. "You're the demon!"

I winced and looked back at my confused boyfriend, then back to my sister. "Remember? We don't call eachother things like that you annoying little Cupid." I then turned to my mom and gave her a tight hug. "Bye mom. Thank you so much for everything."

Noticing Lovino start to get impasiont, mom started to gently push me away. "Brush your teeth every day." she nagged me as I started out the door. As we loaded in the car, I rolled down the window to wave goodbye. As she waved back, she yelled, "Don't forget to write!" When I looked out the back window from the passangers seat, I saw her running down the drive way with Coup and my sisters following, all of them waving goodbye.

I looked over at Lovino, who looked at me with an odd smile while he drove to the airport. "What did your sisters mean when they said 'You're the demon'?"

I froze then smiled. "Prue is only seven. She has an overly active imagination, and in her imagination, she thinks of me as a demon. I think it's just because she knows were only half sisters, and I never knew my dad." I explained. "With the way mom talks about him, my sisters and I came to the conclution that he's a...devil from hell...so to speak, and Prue and Penny think that, just because my father was like that, that I'm going to end up just like him, so, they call me a demon."

"Not exactly good on self-esteem." Lovi stated as he held my hand.

When we made it to Italy, Lovino and Feliciano showed me great views and famous sights before coming up on their house...our home. We unloaded and Lovino led me around the house, showing me to his room last. "And this is my room." he instructed. "You could stay in here."

I smiled. "Lovino, it's perfect."

He laughed. "I'm twenty two, and still live with my little fratello."

"My mom didn't move out of her sisters' house until I was a toddler, just before she met Coup, actually." I stated reassuringly.

He started to get serious. "..._," he sighed. "I think, since we'll be living together now, AND I'm hirring you as my personal assistant, I think it's time you know my...line of work."

I waited pasiontly for him to tell me before I ran into him and threw him to the ground. I looked at where the energy ball hit and shattered a vace. I dropped my head. "Not again!" I cried.

Lovino looked at me confused as he just layed there on the floor under me. "Again?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. I knew he'd figure me out sooner or later since I was living with him. How did mom live with a mortal for six months without him knowing? Too late for me. "...uh...I-I think I should tell you something...something I should've told you before..." He started to give me odd looks. "...Lovino...do you believe in magic?"

He looked at me wide eyed. "M-magic? As in, say a rhyme and hocus pocus happens?"

I gave a deep breath. "...I have special powers." He stiffled a laugh before I waved my hand and candles behind me started to flicker.

"I can sence demons, alter my voice, and throw...fire, and energy balls." I stated.

"What the fuck is an energy ball?!" he asked me as he got up from the floor and leaned on the wall away from me.

"An energy ball is the ball of light that almost killed you. They hit you, and it's like you're struck with lightning." I explained.

Lovino looked at me. "How the fuck would you know what it feels like?"

"I've been hit with several while helping my aunts and mom. They didn't know I was immune to them until I was hit with my first one.

Mom susspected, but never had the gut to put it to the test." He continued giving me odd looks. "I'm not saying they never hurt, but they never kill me. That's because I'm a...princess of sorts..." I explained.

"Principessa di che cosa?"

"...The...Underworld..." I winced at how bad it sounded. "I begged my mom to strip my powers, but then it would strip my immunity and not my attraction to all the other demons. They will kill me if they find out I'm not on their side and willingly stripped my powers."

I could see his head starting to spin. "So, let me get this straight, you are a literal demon, your dad is the king of demons, and your mom is one of the most powerful witches in the world?" he asked when I finished explaining. I nodded as he ran to the phone. "You think if I somehow get you that power stripping whatever, then you'd be safer?"

"If anything, the way I understand it, I'd be in more danger." I explained as the phone rang.

When I heard a british voice on the other line, I took the phone from Lovino. "What is it Romano? Call Germany instead if Italy acting up again." the voice asked.

I froze for a second before I got my wits about me, closed my (e/c) eyes, and opened them to show that they changed to a hazle green-brown color. "Sorry you bastard!" I yelled in the phone in an exact replica of Lovino's voice. "Wrong number!" and I hung up before looking up at Lovino with my origonal (e/c) eyes, crossing my arms. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret."

"What the fuck was that?!" he asked, starting to freak out.

"My witch power." I answered. "I can copy anyone's voice as long as I have a fingerprint of sorts. Now, who was that, and why did that person talk about Italy and Germany like they were people?" I waited for his explanation. It was his turn to confess, and my turn to freak. I hoped the second part wasn't going to be true. Lovino huffed stubbornly. "Come on Lovino, if that's your real name, I told you my big secret, now it's your turn. Is this what you were trying to tell me before I 'saved' you from that energy ball?"

"...Si..." he nodded. "Okay, fine. I have a very large family. Everyone in my family is immortal of sorts. I told you about potato bastard?"

I nodded. "You said that his name was Ludwig, and he was your brother's best friend."

"He's more commonly known as Germany. He's been Veniciano's best friend since WWII."

"Veniciano?"

"I always call him that, but since he's the best, and everyone adors him, he got the title, 'Italy', while I'm just Romano." he explained.

I was slightly confused. "Is there someone for every country in the world?"

"Si." he sighed. "We are second in comand in the millitary, and answer directly to our boss, the head of the government."

"Like, 'America' answers only to the president or something?"

"Si." 'Romano' sighed again. "We always do all the dirty work."

I thought long and hard on where to go from here. "Who was on the phone?"

"The United Kingdom of Northern Irland. England." he answered. "I thought the fucking eyebrow bastard could help since he's into all this magical shit."

I tried not to take offence to his comment and sat on the staircase with him. I hugged his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "Are you afraid of me?"

He shook his head. "I'm not afraid OF you, I'm afraid FOR you." he stated. "You're in danger, all the time possibly. Why can't I do everything I could to get you out of harms way?"

"Because there's nothing you CAN do. I'm always going to be a demon witch that's being hunted by my suposed subjects." I amswered. "I have Halliwell blood, and upper level demon blood. I'm the 'big game' so to speek. If a demon were to either capture me or vanquish me, and present my remains to...whoever is in charge of the underworld now, they'd be praised with the highest respects. True, they'd get more respect if I was still alive and functional to take my 'rightful place' as Queen, but they will take anything." He simply looked at me. "If you strip my powers, you'd only protect me from the warlocks."

"Warlocks?"

I nodded. "They're basically power vampires. They're attracted to powers, and seeing as how my mother is one of the most powerful witches in the world, and my father was...is...the most powerful demon in creation, I'm a warlock magnent." It was silent for a while before I broke the ice. "So, you're an immortal country, and I'm a demon witch from hell...what do we do now?"

I saw Romano think for a minute before he sighed. "What we're NOT going to do is that, we're not going to fucking be careless, I'm not going to leave you fucking stranded, and, damnit, you're not going to keep me in the fucking dark. We are going to be honest, open, and safe about this. Only use your power if it's absolutly necessary...your shift as my assistant starts tomorrow."

I was shocked. "After everything I just told you, you aren't kicking me out?"

"I promised your mother I'd take care of you, didn't I?" he asked, squeezing my shoulder. "If anyone non-magical would be your boyfriend, it's a good idea to start with an immortal one. We'll make this work. Vi prometto che! [I will promise you that!]"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I was the first one up, showered, and dressed. For my first day on the job as Lovi's assistant, I wore a nice, (f/c) blouce with a nice, black suit over it and black slacks to go with it. I had strapped high heals on, revealing my new, (f/c) pedicure, which matched my finger nails, and to top it all off, I put my (h/c) hair in a high ponitail. I put on light make up, and a gold necklace with a heart pendent that Coup gave me for my tenth birthday and matched it with a (f/c) and gold ring my mom gave me for Christmas in seventh grade (Thank God it was fire proof). I believed I looked fairly professionally presentable for my first day meeting all of Lovi's co-workers.

As I slid little golden earings in my ears, I looked over at my boyfriend/boss and had a demonic thought. I shut my (e/c) eyes and opened them, turning them a toxic green. "Wake up you bloody wanker! You're late, you git!" I yelled in the same british accent as I heard on the phone the day before.

Romano jumped awake and even fell to the floor screaming, "DON'T HURT ME! I HAVE A COUSIN IN LONDON!" When he climbed up to look at me from the other side of the bed, he heard a british laugh fade to my own as the green in my eyes faded back to their origonal (e/c). He huffed. "That's not funny regazza!"

"You should've seen your face!" I laughed. "Even your hair curl got all crumpled up!" I came toward him and reached for the curl. "Need me to smooth it out?"

"NO!" he smacked my hand away. "No. It smooths out on it's own...somehow..."

"Well, first day on the job." I smiled as I hugged him. "What do you want me to do first 'boss'?"

"I need to get ready...why not you wake up Veniciano?" he stated. "What exactly do you need to imitate a voice?"

I shrugged. "Just need to hear that person say a few words."

"Could it be a recording? Does it have to be face to face?"

"I imitated England pretty well after hearing him on the phone. I've never tried a recording, but why not?"

I saw him smile an evil grin as he handed me something. "This is a recording of last time potato bastard woke him up...think you can imitate it?" he asked.

I smiled. "No problem." I then put the ear buds in and plugged them into the recorder and listened to the voice carefully as I walked down to Veniciano's room.

Seeing him sleeping peacfully, my demonic grin only grew as I poped the buds out of my ears and knealed down beside his bed. My eyes grew into a cold, icy blue color as I took a breath. "I vone time killed a man in his sleep vith his own mustache und a grape." I stated, and he zoomed into a sitting position.

"I'm up!" he yelled as he looked around, confused. "...Germany?"

"Hallo Veniciano." I stated, still in the Germans voice. "Rise and shine~!" My voice faded back to normal as I stood. Veniciano was pale and shaken up badly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You look like you saw a ghost or something." He just watched me in confusion and terror as I skipped away. Times like this, I love being a demon witch.

We got out to the car when they were finally ready to go. I had a small policy to NEVER be late unless it was an emergancy, and I was sure we were at least half an hour late. I figured, since my boss is my ride to work, and he and his brother are the reasons we're late, I shouldn't worry about any scolding and threats of losing my job.

Today, there was a world meeting in a large conference room. Even though I'm "human", I was allowed in because I was Romano's assistant.

The job of being his assistant means I am responcable for:  
1. organizing his briefcase  
2. being sure he knows his schedual, and is on time  
3. answering the phone for him (it get's awkward when it's his boss)  
4. making sure he stays awake...especially after lunch  
5. keeping his coffee/water cup full  
6. haveing the papers he needs when he needs them

I won't lie, at first, it was tiring. Every time someone teased me, my hands went up in flames...and so did the papers I was holding. This annoyed Romano, and I could see it, but instead of exploding to me for not keeping my powers in check, he would yell at whoever was teasing me while I'd clean the ashes, try to remember what was on the paper and why it was important, then get another copy some how. This resulted in me getting multipule copies of one paper at a time.

When I refilled Romano's water at the meeting one time, America called me a kiss ass to the new boss. The water started to boil almost instantly, but my boss didn't realize until he tried to take a drink of the bubbling water. I didn't notice what I'd done until he screamed in pain, causing me to quickly cool off my hands and get the pitchure of water to stop boiling, taking his cup and tossing out the boiling water.

I tried to stay aware of my hot hands, but there was always that one comment said by that one person that would shove me over the edge and put something on fire. Thank god Germany was the cool headed one that always seemed to have a fire extinguisher in hand twenty four seven. It was also one less person to worry about.

If this job couldn't get any worse, England and Germany watched me like hawks with susspicious looks. I told Romano about this, and he went to "talk" to them, but it really didn't change anything. They still watched me, talking amungst themselves, and pointed to me a couple of times in their conversations, so I knew they were talking about me. If they figured out that I was a demon...they wouldn't last long...not that I'd kill them. I'm forbidden to since I took on the Charmed legacy. By blood, though I'm a demon, I'm also bound to my mom's policy to protect innocent and never punish guilty. I'm talking about other demons. They have ways of figuring out who knows, and how to...cover their tracks.

As summer flew by, and September came closer, I got more worried about school. It ment that I would be in a completely new school, in a new continent, and that my boyfriend wouldn't be there to help me if my powers got out of wack, or if I was being teased. Also, I'm still developing my powers, which means that I could get a new power that I have no control over any day, any time, anywhere...I just prayed that the "where" wasn't in school.

My assumption of school was right. Though I stayed in uniform, everyone was teasing me, saying how out of style I was, regardless if they were wearing the same exact uniform or not. I was constantly tossed around, and getting in trouble for tricking the fire alarm, starting fights, disrtuction of school property, etc. which made the school call Lovino, and he took on the same responcabillity my mom got at my old school. There were some girls who offered to be my friends, but it all ended up as pranks.

I came home from school one day with my hair and uniform drenched in ice cold water, and my back pack filled to the brim with homework, especially on the European History. "Roma!" I called in the house, exahsted. "Veni! I'm home!" After looking around a moment, I came to the conclution that they weren't home.

I thought about my mom, and how she was almost always home. When she was at work, she still came home offten. Glancing at my watch, I smiled. She should be done with work by now, and odds are, she was either at the manner or home. I saw the fire start at my feet and consume me. Next thing I knew, I was in my Aunt Piper's manner. I smiled as she came down stairs. "_!" she exclaimed as she hurried around the couch to hug me. "We missed you!...What are you wearing?"

"School uniform." I answered.

"No...not that..." she stated confusingly as she took something off my back. "...What's this?" Piper looked down at the note in pink bold. "It says...'Mi Immergere'...What does that mean?"

I sighed as I bit my lip annoyingly. "...Soak me." I translated. "First I boil Lovino's water at work, now I'm getting soaked in ice water at school."

Her face turned into one of pitty. "What happened?"

I groaned. "Everyone in Italy hates me appearantly." I explained to her what all happened at work and school, and she seemed to understand. "I just thought I'd make a house call to take my mind off everything."

"What if Lovino comes home to an empty house?" she asked.

"I have two watches. One set in San Francisco time, one in Roman time. He doesn't come home for another ten minutes."

Piper sighed as she stroked my damp hair behind my ear. "Well, go back home then. Get started on your homework. I'll tell your mom you stopped by."

I gave my aunt one last smile as I transported back to the Italian home. I heard the front door being opened. "_! We're home!" Romano called, carrying his briefcase in the room. I just stood there. "The school called me again." he stated. "They said you were absent for half the day."

I continued to stand there. "Fratello, what's wrong with bella~?" Veniciano asked. Taking a deep breath and burrying my head in my hands, I flared out of the room, and reappeared in the bed I shared with Romano, taking my dark pillow and sobbing into it.

I heard Veniciano yell, "Marco!"

I sighed. I didn't want to play his game, but I took a deep breath and choppilly yelled, "Polo!" Most likely, all he and Romano heard was probably "Pol!" because I was sobbing so hard.

I heard them run up the stairs and they both came up on the bed, Romano resting his chin on my back while rubbing it, and Veniciano hugging my legs. "Bella, what's wrong?" Romano asked.

"Italy hates me!" I yelled in the pillow.

"I don't hate you bella~!"

"Not you, Italy, everyone at work and school hates me." I corrected. "I dropped out half the day today because I passed out crying in the bathroom, which only gave everyone more of a reason to pick on me! I came home early because I couldn't take it." Romano lovingly stroked my hair back to expose my face to the hateful world. "I tried to visit San Francisco to see if my mom had any words of wisdom for me, like she always does, but she wasn't even avallable." I hid my face again as they looked at me confused. After enjoying the silence for a while, I started to speek up. "...Romano," I sighed.

"Si bella?" he asked.

"Do you really think England could make me a power stripping potion?" I asked. "Then I could at least not get in so much trouble at school, and I could stop setting your papers on fire and boiling your water at work."

"But what about all those demons that would kill you?" he asked.

"It's just a guess that they would still be attracted to me. I'd still be able to sence the demons, but they may or may not be able to sence me as a demon." I explained. "If that doesn't work, then I'll cast a cloaking spell to hide me from them."

Romano shook his head. "I don't want to take that risk."

"It's not your risk to take." I stated. "It's mine." I then flared out of the room, causing them the fall on the bed where I was.


	4. Chapter 4

I landed in front of the Book of Shadowes. "Power stipping potion...power stripping potion...where is it?!"

"I thought I heard a demon in the attic." I heard from the door way.

I jumped up and sighed in relief when I saw it was only my mom. "Mom, isn't there a power stripping potion somewhere in here?"

That got her attention as she hurried over to me. "Why do you need it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I can't do it any more." I confessed. "I can't bear these powers any more. I just came to make the potion, then after I go back home, I'll drink it. Before Lovi knows it, I'm human."

"What happened?"

"I'm getting in trouble so much in school, I'm burning Lovi's mouth with boiling water, I'm turning Lovi's documents to ash, Lovi's co-workers are giving me wierd looks, and I'm comming home drenched in ice cold water. I'm hurting people, and I can't handle it any more. Where's the potion?"

My mom sighed as she hugged me while I cried on her shoulder. "_, we burned that potion years ago. I do know where the binding potion is, if you want that."

I nodded. "That good enough."

I watched as she brewed the potion, but right when she was pouring it in a cup, I felt a strong, magical pull. "Mom?" I gasped before I flared out and returned to the Italys' house, Romano, Veniciano, and England surrounding me. "What are you guys doing?!" I demanded as England restrained me and Romano and Veniciano looked at me with worry filled eyes. "What's going on?! Let me go!"

"I'm not going to do that, love." England strained to say as he pulled me back in the basement, and closed the door.

With the wave of his hand, the door glowed. I tried to open the door, but it zapped my hand. When I tried to flare out, my flames crashed the walls, windows, and door like a bouncy ball. I looked out the window in the door that led to the kitchen, the three men looking at me. Romano's eyes filled with guilt, Veniciano scrunched up in worry, and England stood strong, almost looking down at me. I glared at Romano. "You told him, didn't you?!" I yelled through the glass.

"I fucking had to!" he yelled back. "I couldn't let you get yourself in more fucking danger!"

I huffed in anger. "You BASTARD!" I screamed as I threw an energy ball at him, which bounced off the glass and back to me, tossing me across the room. I got up, shaking in fury, throwing ball after ball, some fire balls, others energy balls, but each one reflected all my anger into power. "You Fucking, Ass kissing, Shit spitting..." With each ball came an insult. They cracked the glass a little, but they all disinagrated before they could bounce back. Before I knew it, I collapsed on the concrete ground sobing.

Romano never left the basment door as he watched me with pitty and guilt filled eyes. "There." England sighed, dusting his hands. "That should keep her safe. No one gets in, she can't get out."

"How will she eat?" Veniciano asked.

The brit jumped as though he remembered something, then touched both the brothers, radiating his hands with a faint glow. "Now, only you two, and myself, can enter that room. Even if the door is left open, she still can't get out. The spell is connected to the thresh hold, not the door itself. We're also protected from her powers out here, but once you cross the thresh hold, you also cross the shield. She could hurt you as badly as she could if there were no boundries."

"And you're sure this is the best way?" Romano asked, still looking at me.

"Judging from what you told me, it's the only way." England explained. "Stripping her powers would make her more vonurable, and leaving her be would change nothing. Locking her away and waiting it out is the only way for her to survive."

That night, I laid in the cot, facing the blank wall, thinking of what happened. I then heard the door creek open. "..._...?" Romano called. I didn't face him, I couldn't. I heard him come down the wooden steps and place what sounded like a plate on the small table. "...I brought you some dinner...are you hungry?" I stayed perfectly still. There was no reason to move. "I'm only trying to protect you." he confessed. "How could you tell me that your life is in danger, and expect me not to try to save you?" he asked.

I heard him start to walk away as I sighed. I recited in the brit's voice, "Locking her away and waiting it out is the only way for her to survive." He turned to face me and I returned to my normal voice as I pushed my point across. "The only way this would blow over is if I died." He came back over to me.

When I felt his hand on my shoulder, I zipped around, held him by his collar, and had a fire ball ready to throw. After a second, I let go and he continued his way out while I returned to the cot. After a while, I looked over at the plate of pasta he brought down. In one swift motion, I threw an energy ball at the plate, and it shattered, causing the now blackened pasta to explode.

Time passed and, though I was still furious with him, Romano was the only one who came in and out of the basment while Veniciano stayed clear of the door at all costs. Soon, it was already Christmas eve, and I knew my mom would be really worried. I was afraid I might never get the chance to see her again. I looked out the window, seeing the house was full of people I reconized from Romano's meetings. The few people who leaned on the door to the basment got a little shock and carelessly moved away. I saw the Italys' out there, laughing, smiling, and drinking wine with their cookies. I didn't realize I stared until England stood right in my way, blocking my view on the kitchen. I sighed and returned to my cot, curious as to how my mom and sisters were today.

phpov  
I walked back and forth. I knew there was something wrong. _ didn't even wait to get her potion, and I hadn't heard from her since. I hurried to the manner, where I knew I'd find exactly who I was looking for. "Paige!" I called. "Piper!" They came running/orbing at my call. "Something's wrong. I need to get to _, and I need you two to come with me. I need you, Paige, because I need to get there fast, and orbing is the fastest way. Piper, I need you so I could get in the house."

"Why not Leo orb you?" Paige asked.

"Because there's still Wyett and Chris." I answered. "Leo can take care of Wyett and Chris, Henry can watch Henry Jr. and the twins, and Coup is currently watching Prue and Penny. I also might need to fight my way in." They seemed to understand as they grabbed their coats and orbed to Rome, Italy.

yourpov  
I laid in the cot, trying to find something to pass the time, when suddenly, the whole house got dead silent. I got up and noticed everyone was frozen. "_!" I heard three singled out voices I reconized as my mother and aunts.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom?!" I called. "Piper?! Paige?! Down here!" I called, running up the steps and as close to the window as I could. I still couldn't see them, so I sent fire works to go off just above England's head. They manuvered around him, but still felt the small shock that made them recoil back from the door. "Help me!" I cried through the glass.

"Who did this?" Paige asked. I simply pointed to the brit.

Piper walked around him and quickly unfroze his head. He looked around confused. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked. "Why can't I move? What's going on?"

"You are currently frozen, and so is the whole house." Piper explained.

"Why did you lock my daughter in the basment?" my mom asked.

England sighed. "Romano told me that she was being hunted down by supernatural beings, and asked me to keep her safe without stripping her powers."

"Who's Romano?"

"How does he know about her powers?"

"How would he know she's being hunted?"

I sighed. "Romano is Lovino's other name. Appearantly, he represents the southern half of Italy. He knows about my powers because I told him when we moved in together, and he concluded that I'm being hunted down because of my powers, and me stressing to him that they're not toys." I explained. "I tried to tell him that I can take care of myself, but he doesn't believe me appearantly."

"That's because you CAN'T take care of yourself, love." England stated, trying to look at me dispite being frozen from the shoulders down.

"How do you think I lived this long?!" I asked. "Now, LET ME OUT!"

"You know...whoever you are..." Piper sighed to England, gaining his attention. "You should let her out, otherwise you'd have three witches hunting you down, and torturing you until you do."

He surprisingly chuckled. "Stalked by amature sorceress'?" he asked. "Get in the back of the stalkers line."

I could see my aunt start to get pissed. "Amature?" she asked as she snapped her hand at one of the many cookies, making it explode, and England cringe. "How amature does that look, Bucko?!"

"Even if I wanted to let _ out, I still couldn't!" he exclaimed in a begging way. "It took all my power to make that force field, and give specific keys to Italy and Romano. It would take much more power for her to cross the thresh hold."

"Without me getting zapped to oblivion." I added.

"Here's what's going to happen." Piper sighed. "I'm going to unfreeze the house, you and whoever lives here are going to stay here while everyone else clears out, and you are going to help us write a spell to get her out of that basment."

"If I refuse?" He was answered by a picture frame exploding just above his head. "BLOODY HELL! FINE! I'LL HELP WRITE THE BLOODY SPELL, YOU BLOODY GIT!" And it went out exactly how Piper planed. Romano, Veniciano, and England stayed behind while everyone left abruptly, and the six of them left to the other room with a pencil and paper. When they came back, my mom and aunts huddled around the paper and read the spell aloud.

"Daughter trapped within the hold  
Of a magic door in tight folds  
The Power of Three I call upon  
To undo the magic that has been done  
In this night, and in this hour  
We call upon the ancient power  
Open the door and set her free  
Darling daughter, return to me."

My mom hessitantly opened the door. "Come on _." she called in the room. "We won't know if the spell worked if you don't try to come out." I took a deep breath and placed a shaky step right on the thresh hold. Seeing that I didn't get zapped back, I glomped my family in a tight group hug.

When we seporated, I glared at Romano, who opened his arms, expecting a hug. "Don't you even think about that!" I scolded. "I'm still mad at you and England for locking me up!"

He tried to hug me anyway, so I smacked his arms away. "He was trying to protect you sweetie." Piper pipped in. "You can't be mad at him forever."

"Yes I can." I stated. "I'm an immortal demon, he's an immortal country, I can be as mad as I wanna be for as long as I wanna be!"

"_, I-" I stopped him right there by moving away from him. "...Look...I talked to eyebrows, and he thought it was the only way you'd be safe. Cosa c'è di male nel voler proteggere coloro che amo?"

"Because, it put my life on hold." I answered. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to protect me, but that doesn't mean you can lock me away, even if that's the only way you can protect me." I then turned to him. "If this is going to work, you need to trust that I can take care of myself."

"If she can't, then she has some kick ass power behind her." Paige stated.

He sighed as he pulled me over to him. "...If you promise that I can trust you like that...then...I'm sorry for not giving you a chance. Forgive me?"

I smiled as I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "...I'll think about forgiving you." I then turned to my mom and aunts. "Thanks for saving me from the basment. I owe you."

"Not really." Paige shrugged.

Piper smiled and chuckled as she hugged her sisters playfully. "What else is family for?"

"Especially this family." my mom added before she turned to England. "...As for you..." After a fearful look from the brit, she sighed. "...You're off the hook. You were trying to protect her anyway." He and Veniciano sighed deeply as my mom turned back to my aunts. "I guess we should get back home." Paige sighed as they disappeared in white lights.

"...back to you..." I turned to Romano. "You know I don't like how you didn't trust me at all...and...I have the perfect punishment planed out..." He gave me an off look as I smiled demonically.

The next day, all of his tomatoes were donated to charity, and replaced with potatoes. He wasn't very happy, but I was overly joyed. I might not be able to kill innocents like other demons...but that doesn't mean I can't act like other demons.

**A/N: I'm glad you read this story! If you like it, I might get started on a sequal...maybe get things straightened up at work and school, show Romano that Demon Witches can take care of themselves...What do you guys think?**


End file.
